


Come Here, Five Times

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four fantasies Elizabeth doesn't have about her husband (and one she does).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here, Five Times

**Prologue**

Elizabeth had a handful of go-to fantasies, the ones that never failed to get her off. She'd had some of them for years, and she never questioned the implications of them, or tried to get into what they meant. However, after she got married, she felt a little guilty when her mind wandered to places other than her husband, even though she thought of him often.

It didn't make sense. She didn't expect Peter to always think of her when he was alone.

She tried to remind herself that her fantasies couldn't hurt anyone. Thinking about other people when Peter wasn't there wouldn't hurt him. As the years passed, she was comfortable to let herself divulge any of her fantasies, no matter how wild, or close to home they became.

 **I Love the Way You Scream**

Why Peter wasn't there wasn't the point. All that mattered is that Neal Caffrey had brought flowers and a bottle of wine, and after they'd fed each other crème brûlée, Elizabeth dragged him upstairs.

She wanted him naked and messy, with no sign of his flawless good looks or quick wit. But Neal was shy to take off his underwear. His face red, him asking her not to take them off, begging her to leave them on, she pulled them down for him, delighted to find that all through their romantic dinner, he'd been wearing an impossibly thick, red anal plug.

"Oh, sexy boy," she murmured, running her finger along the flared base, hiding his poor, stretched anus from view. she knew he wanted her to fuck him. To take the plug out slowly and replace it with her biggest dildo, fucking him until he cried.

She loved seeing Neal so humiliated, the opposite of everything he was to everyone else. But he was there, with his legs spread, so open and willing to bend to her will, wanting nothing more than for her to tell him he was good.

Once the plug was out, his sad little hole barely able to close after hours of wearing it, Elizabeth slicked him up with lube until he was wet and easy and she turned him onto his back, holding his legs up in the air. Exposed. Submissive. Then, wearing her favorite harness, she thrust her hips forward, pushing the dildo into him.

Neal panted, his chest rising an falling, his eyes closed tight, and his bottom lip captured between his teeth. Elizabeth leaned over him, taking and taking until Neal screamed, and she came.

 **Mrs. Burke**

Elizabeth spread her legs, slinging one of them over Clinton's shoulder. She looked down at him, where he was kneeling on the floor, waiting for her to tell him what to do.

He was young, smart, gorgeous, and the perfect choice for a lover on the side.

She reached forward and pushed his face between her legs. Without the need for further instruction, Clinton began working her with his mouth. He didn't dare tease her clit, but rubbed the length of his tongue against it. His job was to get her off. If he did it, and he did it well, she'd give him a reward.

"Does that taste good?" she asked, knowing how wet she was, and how much flavor she had to be dripping onto his chin.

He nodded, glancing up at her, moving his eyes only. He wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking on it like it was candy.

"Put your fingers in me."

He paused, adjusting where his face is so he could push two thick fingers inside her while keeping his mouth on her clit. They curled in her cunt, his index finger brushing against her g-spot as he started fucking her.

Elizabeth kicked her head back. Clinton was doing everything right. He'd learned her body. After so many times, he knew how to touch her. Now she could just sit back and let him suck her until she came. And when she did, he pulled his face back, exposing his shiny chin.

"Such a good boy," Elizabeth said. "You're going to get to fuck me next. I know how much you like that."

Clinton smiled and dutifully replied, "Thank you, Mrs. Burke."

Never Elizabeth. Always Mrs. Burke.

 **Open Wide**

Elizabeth could never forget the time when the team was at the house playing con, and getting in on the action by dirty talking a man off a pay phone. She remembered the shocked look on Sara's face, like she only saw Elizabeth as a sweet housewife without a nasty thought in her mind.

But when Sara was being held down on the floor, spread out and naked, exposed and vulnerable, Elizabeth showed her how dirty she could be.

Elizabeth pushed a third finger deep inside Sara, and she realized that it still wasn't enough. "How much can you take? Do you want all of it?"

Sara was so tiny, thin; breakable, but her cunt was durable and wet. It opened for Elizabeth with ease, like it was made for her hand.

As Elizabeth slid her little finger into Sara's body, Sara gasped and bucked her hips. It wasn't too much. It was perfect. Sara wanted more. She wanted to fuck herself on Elizabeth's hand, and it was beautiful.

"I wish I could be in three places at once," Elizabeth said, twisting her hand. "I want to fuck you from all sides. I want to be up your ass and in your mouth. I want to shove myself down your throat until you're crying and you can't breathe. I want you on your knees and over my lap. I want to spank your little ass until it's red and purple. I want to beat your pussy until you come. I want to send you back to your office, so you can sit at your desk, and I want you to know that all my marks are under your pretty clothes."

"Yes, yes," Sara murmured. She wanted to be used. She wanted everything Elizabeth was telling her.

Elizabeth took one of Sara's hard tits in her mouth, and bit down. She tucked her thumb into the palm of her hand and pushed deeper inside Sara's cunt. She kept pushing, slowly, listening to Sara's desperate mewls, until her entire hand disappeared, sucked into the warm, wet reserve of Sara's body.

"You feel that? You feel how full you are?" Elizabeth began gently fucking her with the weight of her fist. "Your gorged, greedy cunt. It wants more, doesn't it?" She fucked Sara harder now. "Your whore of a pussy can't get enough, can it?"

Sweaty and breathless, Sara couldn't speak as tears streamed down her red face.

"Tell me who you belong to. Who does your body belong to?"

Through her tears and her beautiful agony, Sara gasped, "You. You, you, you."

Elizabeth shoved her mouth to Sara's, kissing her hard, bruising her, and biting her lips raw. "All of this," she whispered, "is mine."

With a pathetic cry, Sara came, and she was wetter than ever. Ready for more.

 **Rookie**

It was different with Diana. This was a woman with experience, someone who knew what she was doing with another woman. Even as she played out in Elizabeth's mind, always the young girl, fresh from Quantico, coming home with Peter for dinner in her high-collar work shirts and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Diana was a firecracker. Elizabeth knew it the second she laid eyes on her.

Underneath her clothes, Diana's body was lean. Her breasts weren't large, but they were firm, and her tits were hard under Elizabeth's fingers. She could have played with them for hours, teasing the nipples with her tongue, listening for Diana's gasps. Living for those noises.

Elizabeth let herself be guided by Diana, kissing down the warm planes of her torso, before she buried her nose in the dark curls of Diana's pubic hair.

"Just like that," Diana said soothingly as she ran her hands through Elizabeth's hair. "Lick it. You know what to do."

Elizabeth did know what to do. She wanted to feast on Diana's cunt and be told she was a good girl. She'd never wanted to be told what to do, to be taught, to learn like she did with Diana.

Diana might be the rookie at work, Peter's prized protégée, but Elizabeth was Diana's. Everything Diana was to everyone else, Elizabeth wanted to be that for her.

It wasn't about what they did, it was about the way Diana praised her when she was good, and punished her when she was bad. Oh, and how she loved to be bad. She loved to be turned over Diana's bare thighs, and feel those long fingers smooth over the curve of her ass until the flat of Diana's palm made hard contact with her skin. The stinging was delicious, and Elizabeth's cunt clenched with arousal as Diana brought her hand down again and again to Elizabeth's ass.

"I'm going to have to get my belt," Diana said. "You like this too much."

What she couldn't tell Diana was that she wanted the belt. She wanted everything Diana could give her. All the pain and pleasure in the world.

 **Husband**

No one looked at her the way Peter did. He could always make her feel beautiful and special with just one look. She loved the way his lips felt on her neck, and the way his hands touched her, sometimes skimming over the insides of her thighs, delicately, like she could break. And other times, he dug his hands into her hips, holding onto her as he fucked her hard from behind.

She wanted to fuck Peter everywhere. They'd done it on every flat surface in their house, in the backyard, in her office with the door closed during business hours, and one time in the ladies' bathroom on the fourteenth floor of the Federal Building where no one knew Peter.

But she wanted him in dark alleys, and in brightly lit window displays, with bored pedestrians walking past without as much as a second glance while tourists gaped. She wanted his cock down her throat, and his tongue in her ass. She wanted to own him and be owned by him. She wanted to hold him down and be held down. She wanted him to beat her until she only had enough energy to use his own belt against him. She wanted to take everything he gave her, and give it back to him.

For every fantasy about anyone else, there were a dozen more about Peter. Some of them she'd come up with when they were dating that she'd never quite forgotten, and others that had come out in the last few years, things she thought about suggesting to him, and others she wanted to keep for herself.

But none of them could compare to the reality of that one look.

 **Epilogue**

Satisfied, Elizabeth put aside her vibrator. She sat up in bed and pushed her tangled hair away from her face. She was exhausted, her clit sore and swollen. She wanted to roll over and go to sleep now that her lust was sated, but it was time for work.


End file.
